Cherished Scars
by Xrissoula
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha finally admit their feelings when he confronts her with the scars. Their romance explodes...... But what of Naraku and Kikyo? Will they be torn apart, leaving deeper wounds? Completed before the end of the manga. Inuyasha-x-Kagome
1. Scars remembered

Hey guys, this is a story I came up with off the top of my head, and we'll see how it goes.

Naoko Kagome's miko friend

_Cherished scars_...chapter 1? Tell me at the end in your review if I should continue this!!! Oh yeah, and flames are welcome with open arms, but don't be_ too_ harsh! Ooooo, yeah, and in this story, you can go into any doctors office and have scars removed with a simple laser procedure. By simple I mean it's painless, and takes a mere 5 minuets, not to mention it would only cost around 50 bucks. I know it's a little far off, but just bear through it. And also in this story, Kagome is now 17. Those 3 little reminders are just an F.Y.I. AND- I made her 17 because I just think that is the coolest age to be. Yep, that's all the FYI's for now, and enjoy (at least I hope you will ; D) _Cherished scars_

It was around five in the afternoon in Kagome's era, and she was in the shower. As she was lathering her upper arms, she noticed the scars that she had received from Inuyasha on the eve of their first kiss at Kaguya's castle. He had given them to her when he held her tightly when he was transformed. The five puncture scars on each arm reminded her of that delicate moment when her soft lips met his rough ones. She had secretly cherished those scars since they were given to her those two years ago. She lightly traced her lips with her right hand's fore finger, trying to remember his soft touch. She was stirred out of her thoughts when she heard a loud, _very_ loud knock at her window. She quickly rinsed the lather off of her arms and turned the shower knob to the right, causing the cease in water flow. She then opened the shower curtain and stepped out, and reached for a white terrycloth towel robe and slipped it on as she opened the bathroom door.

She entered her room only to find the object of her affections, Inuyasha, staring back at her with angry eyes.

"Hi." She said timidly.

"You were supposed to come back at noon today, you're late."

"I'll come back as soon as I dry off. You're welcome to wait until then."

"Feh, I better be."

As she dried off, she asked Inuyasha turn around while she dressed and undressed. She raced over to her large dresser, and pulled out her panties and bra and swiftly put each on. Then she took out a simple white tank top, and a pair of tan Bermuda shorts. Afterward, she

went back into the bathroom, quickly ringed out her hair, and came back to put her hair into a high pony tail atop her head. She then went to her small dresser and got out a pair of white ankle socks, and put them on. After this, she opened her closet door to get a pair of black and white checkerboard vans and slipped them on.

"Alright, you can turn around now." Inuyasha turned around and immediately noticed her shoes and responded,

"Your shoes confuse me." Kagome chuckled hard, and gave the brightest smile she could before falling to her knees and clutching her stomach while gasping for breath between outright belts of laughter. Inuyasha looked at her confused, and said,

"Hey, what's so funny?" She continued laughing until he finally got on his knees to shake her out of this fit. As he grabbed her, she looked up at him and replied,

"I should have known I would get that reaction from you when I grabbed these." She slowly steadied to her feet, and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'll go get my bag ready." She quickly left the room , but before she did she looked back at Inuyasha and he slowly let his eyes caress her body. He saw her blush, and quickly averted his eyes to the Pink Floyd poster over her bed.

Ahhhhhh! End Chappie!!! Yay!! Please, tell me what u think!!! And tell me if I should continue or leave this as a one-shot cliffy. Oh, and tell me if that was even a cliff hanger.

Hope you absolutely loved it,

Naoko Kagome's miko friend


	2. Gained scars and scars reopened

Hey guys!!! Sorry for the wait!!! I have one request for you guys; you MUST give me at least 15 reviews or I WILL NOT post chapter 3.No exceptions. It's 15 or no ch.3. I am tired of only 6 nice people reviewing my stories and checking my stats and seeing that only like, what I said before, 6, out of the 40 some people who read it. So here's my thanks to those kind people:

Alchemist Astrid- Thank you sooo much

MizuSenjo- I want to thank you for your tips and help. I really do need it!!!

BiggestInuyashafanEver- Thanks!! And I will!!

Cheyly- Thank you for thinking so!!!

Ygfi- Well,... thanks for the review.

Elemental Alchemist- Thank you, And I will add some more chapters _if_ I get 15 reviews!!

Here goes!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kagome and Inuyasha had come out of the well and were now heading toward Kaede's village, they heard some villagers screaming, "Demon!" They both turned to look at each other; they knew exactly what the other was thinking. Without a word, Inuyasha bent over in front of her and she hopped on to his back and they sped toward the village.

When they reached it, they saw Miroku casting his wards and Sango throwing her over-sized boomerang to the giant tiger demon. They knew the two of them could handle it by themselves, but they decided 'Hey, we haven't had this much action in a while, so why not?' So, Kagome reached for her bow and arrows as Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. Kagome drew her arrows, but Inuyasha was too fast. He grabbed her before she could react. She looked at him and said, "Hey, what gives?" he gave her a side nod and she followed where his nod led her eyes. 'Whoa.' Was her only thought. Well, kind of. 'That tiger demon can spew fire from his mouth!' She nodded in agreement. Inuyasha let her down next to Kilala. As he charged the demon, he was suddenly caught off guard. The tiger slashed at him with it's enormous claws hitting him in the stomach. As Kagome watched, she saw him start to bleed from his stomach. She knew it wasn't that serious and that he would most definitely live through it, but, she knew she would bandage that later. In a fit of rage over his new wounds, Inuyasha withdrew his Tetsuaiga and roared, "Kaze no Kizu!" and with that the magical sword flung it's mighty attack.

As Kagome bandaged his wounds, she found out that her assumptions were correct. What she didn't guess was that he was getting scars from it. He fussed over it for what seemed like an hour until Kagome decided to silence him. "You know, in my time we have a special surgery that allows you to get rid of scars."

"I don't wanna do that!"

"Then stop complaining before I sit you!"

"Gah!" Inuyasha slammed into the floor wit a loud thud.

"Whoops! I didn't mean to do that Inuyasha! I'm so sorry!" Inuyasha mumbled some inaudible lib, and Kagome just dismissed it.

"Well, now that that's over," Miroku said, "We should probably get going."

"I agree." Added Sango.

The group moved at a slow pace, but they were making a good ten miles away from Kaede's village by nightfall, until they set up camp. Both women decided they deserved a hot bath after all this walking.

"Kagome, would you like to go to a hot spring with me?"

"Sure Sango," Kagome cheerily stated. "We'll be back in about an hour."

"Can I come with you Kagome?" Shippo asked with such hope in his eyes Kagome just couldn't refuse. "Sure."

"So, Kagome," She paused. "Do you...Hmm... What do you plan on doing after we have collected all of the jewel shard fragments?"

Kagome took a minuet to think until an answer came to mind. "I will remain in the Feudal Era as long as Inuyasha wants me to."

"Why?" Shippo asked

"Because I promised him I would."

"But that's not the only reason, is it Kagome."

"I... Uh, Sango, I don't"

"Yes you do."

"Is it because you love him?"

"Shippo, I,... _yes_. I guess so." Inuyasha didn't hear Shippo say the word love, but he guessed that was what he said. His entire day he was seen with either of these two looks, confusion and sheer joy. And that sheer joy was replaced with disclosure when he spotted a soul collector in the distance. He took slowly stocked to where it was leading him until he saw the undead miko that had let him fall into despair and never let him forget his promise to avenge her. He kept in mind that he what he didn't promise was that he had to go to hell with her.


	3. Mandatory author's note

Hey guys, this is a mandatory author's note.

When I was reading my live preview of my story, I noticed that **between when Kagome told Shippo that he could go with them to the hot spring and Sango asked Kagome what she wanted to do when the jewel hunt was over, that there was no transition. I just wanted to say that when Sango asked her that question, they were supposed to be in the hot spring.** Sorry for the confusion. And one more thing, I just wanted to say that on December 17, (or after it was what I meant) the updating on _Cherished Scars_ might be a little slow because my brother is coming back that day, BUT a little after Christmas break, when he leaves again, if the story isn't finished by then, It will get faster until it eventually finishes. Thanks for reading this.

Naoko Kagome's miko friend

(p.s. and I will not post the **real **chapter three until I get 15 reviews!!! I'm stickin' to my gut!!!)


	4. Scars looked over

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait and thanks for the _14 _reviews!!! You are _not _awesome!!! hErE gOeS !!  
**

* * *

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo had returned from the hot spring and hour ago, and Inuyasha had returned from seeing Kikyo half an hour ago. Her words played like a broken record in his head. _"I will not allow you to go off with my reincarnation. You cannot possibly want a mere copy of me. You will go to hell with me, even if it is by force." _ He had seriously considered this. He owed her his life. She followed him in death, how could he not go to hell with her? Kikyo had been the cause of all his happiness- she had brought him to Kagome. Kagome had turned his life around. She was his love. She was his hope. He would give his life for her. He would give her his all. But he owed Kikyo his **life**. This he hated the most, he would go to hell with Kikyo and leave Kagome behind. Oh, Kami how he didn't want to. He loved Kagome with all of his heart, leaving her would tear him to pieces.

But this was something he had to do.

* * *

Kagome was very quiet during their supper. While the others talked and ate, she just stared at her ramen. There was nothing to be said. Kagome knew he had gone to see Kikyo. She felt almost dirty, like she was being used. She had almost felt like taking another bath. She was snapped out of her trance by Sango screaming, "Hentai!". She looked up to see Miroku get a hard slap on the face. _"He'll never learn." _She thought to herself. Shippo spoke up, 

"What do you think the chances are of Miroku giving up this perverted stuff ?"

"Oh, he'll grow out of it." Kagome mumbled softly. Still, everybody heard it.

"Yeah, and humans or demons will go to the moon." Inuyasha stated sarcastically.

Kagome chuckled.

"Actually humans _will_ go to the moon." The entire campsite was silent and looking at her. "What? What did I say? Is something wrong?"

"Are you serious Kagome?" Miroku asked. He almost looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Yeah," she said "It happened about forty years ago, from my era that is."

"Wow," they all said in unison, except for Kagome.

**A little later at the campsite...**

* * *

Inuyasha had smelled fear and sadness coming off of her in waves. She knew. She knew his intentions.

"I'm going back to the hot springs."

"But you just came back like two hours ago, are you going mad?" Miroku asked her .

"No, I just feel dirty all of a sudden. I'll go alone."

"No way in heck!" Inuyasha retorted.

"I'll bring my bow and arrows. I'll be fine." Kagome said all of this in a drained, deserted voice that held no emotion. She was scaring all of her companions, even Kilala.

**At the spring**

* * *

Kagome was again washing herself, scrubbing relentlessly all over. She could not clean this feeling off physically. She had to get rid of it verbally.

Inuyasha had followed her to the spring, to make sure there was no threat. He heard her say, "What should I do? He will go to hell with her." There was a long pause. She looked at the scars on her arms and coddled them. He watched her look longingly at them. _"We have a special surgery in my time that allows you to get rid of scars." _He remembered those words. _"Why hasn't she gotten rid of those? She said that it was inexpensive." _He knew why. He had heard her say it, well he guessed she said it. He decided it was time to tell her what he felt and what he intended to do about Kikyo. She spoke up.

"He is so ignorant."

"I am not!" Inuyasha jumped out of the tree he was perched in.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough. Kagome we need to talk." She realized that she was naked in front of him and dunked her body below her collar bone into the water.

"I saw Kikyo today..." He was cut off by her.

"I know." She stated in a cold, harsh voice.

"I have decided to- wait, why do you have those scars, didn't you say that there was a surgery in your time that allowed you to get rid of 'em?"

"What have you decided?"

"Don't change the subject. Why do you have them?"

Kagome sunk lower in the water. She was on the brink of gushing out more than just tears. All she wanted to do was yell at him. She knew he had gone to see Kikyo that same day, and he said that he had "decided". She had assumed he was going to tell her for the second time that he could not see her any more.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. His eyes were piercing her with such an intensity that she couldn't not tell him.

"Tell me what you have decided first." Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"I have decided to go to hell with Kikyo." Inuyasha expected her to go into a temper tantrum and never look at him again.

She hung her head low, and walked out of the water toward him, not caring if she was naked or not. As she reached him, with her head still low, she gave him a tight embrace. Inuyasha smelt the tears, and felt them too. She was crying all over his haori. She looked up at him and he saw the pain and anguish in her eyes. "I love you."

"What?" Inuyasha had thought he heard her say it before but saying it to him was totally different.

"Inuyasha, you can't go to hell with Kikyo."

"You think telling me you love me will make me change my mind?!"

"Inuyasha listen,"

"No, you listen. When we defeat Naraku I want you to go home and never come back."

"God Damn it, Inuyasha listen!" He silenced.

"If you go to hell with Kikyo you both die right?"

"Yes," he said in an irritated voice, "What are you getting at?"

"That means Kikyo will die too."

"Yes."

"And I _am_ her reincarnation, right?"

"Yes."

"Inuyasha, ask yourself, what will happen to Kikyo's soul?" At this he paused.

"I..." He was cut off by her.

"Her soul, or the part of me that is now her, will return to my body, regardless of how she dies." Inuyasha didn't know what to say. She was right, and he knew it.

"This means that if you go to hell with her, you will get there by yourself, 'cause her soul will return to me." She took a deep breathe for this next piece of information. "And I _know_ Kikyo knows this because I have such little knowledge of hell, and since she _is _more powerful than me, and since she _has_ been to hell before, here is no spot of a doubt in my mind that she knows this also."

"So this is all part of her plan for revenge?"

"I don't know about that, but it isn't in hope to go to the afterlife with you." Kagome wiped the remaining tears from her face. Inuyasha didn't speak until,

"Why do you keep those scars?" Kagome knew the question couldn't be avoided, so she answered in a hushed tone.

"Because they remind me of how we first kissed."

"What'd you say?"

"Because they remind me of how we first kissed." Inuyasha wasn't all that stunned, but this time he asked her a new question.

"Did you mean what you said about you being in love with me?" Kagome looked up at him with new tears brimming on her face,

"Yes." She said weakly. She was still holding him, so it wasn't all that hard to further their embrace. He whispered into her ear,

"I'm sorry for all of the pain I've caused you." He tightened his hold on her. "Will you be my mate?"

**I could just stop it there, but I'll be nice to you.**

* * *

This was how Kagome answered,

She brought her head up, and looked him straight in the eye. He returned the gaze. She freed herself from his embrace, and walked backwards into the spring, all the while keeping her gaze in line with his. When she was deep enough in the water, she said,

"Come."

* * *

**The nicenessicity stops here. And here's your local anime fan fiction forecast with Jay Prater. (Yes, people from the Wichita area can laugh)**

"**Hey there Naoko, here's your forecast; sunny all next chapter, but that takes a slight turn for the sexy, when as you can see we will have a slight downpour of lemons and limes. All immature kids please go play with your dolls for this storm, 'cause you jus caint handle _Le lemon_."**

**Thank you Jay, now, back to what I was saying. Since you guys were sooo good to me, the number of reviews I am requiring is only four this time. It'll be easy enough.**

'**Till next chapter,**

**Naoko Kagome's miko friend**


	5. Scars touched by love

Hey! Here's your lemon!!!! It might be a little disappointing! Hehehehehehehe...Kukukukukukukukuku...hahahahahahaha... And i know you only gave me three reviews, but I was dying to see your reaction to this chapter!!!!! HeRe GoEs !!!!!!

* * *

Inuyasha went into the water with his haori on. As he reached her, he looked into her eyes as if asking her if she wanted this. She nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he planted a fierce kiss on her lips. He felt as if he were in a crowded room, his skin grew hot, as every time he had merely touched her. 

Now-now that he had her in his arms, her breathe fast and uneven with desire, her eyes glazed with need she couldn't possibly comprehend -now he thought he might explode.

And so kissing her became a matter of self preservation. It was simple. If he did not kiss her now, if he did not _consume _her, he would die. It sounded melodramatic, but at the moment he would have sworn it to be true. The hand of desire twisting around his gut would burst into flame and take him along with it.

He needed her that much.

When his body finally pushed hers to a nearby rock, he was not gentle. He was not cruel, but the pulse of his blood was too ragged, too urgent, and his kiss was not that of a gentle suitor, but that of a starving lover. She undressed him, and all the while, the kiss was becoming even more brutal. They broke, and Kagome removed the inner hakama he was wearing that held all of his glory. And he immediately forced his mouth upon hers once again.

He would have forced her mouth open, but she too was caught up in the passion of the moment, and when his tongue sought entry, he found no resistance.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha," She moaned, and because of this moan of approval, he only crushed her to him further, needing her to feel the pulse of his desire that had pooled in his groin.

Every touch, every movement made him want her even more, as each second passed, he felt his inner demon fighting to gain control of the situation, It no longer mattered that he was a half demon, or that she was a human _and_ a miko, all that mattered that was she was right here with him, and she was in his arms, and he wanted her.

And his body realized she wanted him too.

He couldn't get enough.

He felt her hand slide hesitantly over his upper back, lightly resting at the nape of his neck. His skin prickled where she touched him, and then burned.

And it wasn't enough. His lips left her mouth, trailing down her neck to the soft hollow of her collarbone. She moaned at each touch, the soft mewling sounds firing his passion even more.

He gave her the opportunity to stop him, as he moved with agonizing slowness, stopping before he bared her to give her one last chance to say no. But instead of maidenly dismay, she arched her back and let out the softest, most arousing rush of breath.

Inuyasha was undone.

He let his hands fall to her hips, as is asking if it was okay to take her virginity. As he was just about to plunge into her depths he heard-

"You bastard!"

Kagome recognized the voice before he did, shrieked and buried herself into Inuyasha's chest. "Oh, my god," She gasped, "Koga!"

Koga was only ten feet away, and closing the distance fast. His brows were knitted together into a mask of utter fury, and as he launched himself at Inuyasha he let out a primal war cry unlike anything Kagome had heard in her life. It barely sounded earthly. She had just enough time to grab a towel and cover herself before Koga's body crashed into Inuyasha's with such force that she too was knocked to the ground by someone's flailing arm.

"I'll kill you, you dirty..." The rest of Koga's words were inaudible as Inuyasha gave Koga a nice punch in the jaw. Koga got up and they continued they're fight.

* * *

I told you that you might be disappointed!!! HAHAHAHAHA! You'll just have to wit until the next chapter to figure out if Inuyasha gets laid. Give me 5 reviews for the next chapter. 

Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku, keh keh keh keh keh keh keh keh keh ekh keh keh keh keh keh...

Naoko


	6. Scars healed by love

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long, it was hard to come up with this chapter. Plus, my mother has cut my comp-u time in to tiny pieces. She's not in the house tonight, so I've decided to finish and type this chapter.

Naoko

Here goes!

OoOoOoO

"Koga! Leave us alone!!!" Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha swept his claws at Koga and he swiftly dodged Inuyasha's advance.

"Kagome, you're my woman! And why would you ever want a filthy half breed?!" Inuyasha took another swipe at Koga. This time, Koga was a little too slow; he was slashed on his arm that held his shard. Inuyasha grabbed the shard and threw it at Kagome, who grabbed it mid-air and purified it.

"Inuyasha, stop your attack, for one moment," Inuyasha looked at her and saw the determination in her eyes. "Koga, if I were to mate you," Inuyasha's face held an unreadable expression. "Would we have kin?"

"Many, as many as you want." He panted, trying to regain his breath.

"And I am a human, and you're a yokai, right?"

"Yeah,"

"And you want to kill all hanyous, right?"

"Indeed." Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Koga, you asshole, if we were to mate and I would have children, they would be hanyous, and you would kill them!!! You would kill my babies! And for that," Kagome notched an arrow in her bow. Inuyasha smirked. "I would never mate you! I am NOT your woman! Go to Ayame, she's waiting for you; she has been your intended for the past eight years. You run to her now and praise her for her patience and thank Kami that you have a woman like her actually wanting a lowlife wolf like you. Now get out of my sight!"

"But Kagome,..." Kagome cut him off,

"No excuses and no buts. The next time you come looking for me, I won't ask Inuyasha to hold back. That's a fight you can't win." She took aim. "Koga, I'll give you to the count of ten to get your mangy ass out of here. 10, 9, 8, 7,"

Koga looked at Kagome "6, 5, 4," Kagome fired her arrow so that it flew only millimeters past his ear.

"Koga, I give you permission only to see me when you have news of your kin with Ayame. Any other time and I promise you that my arrow will hit its mark."

Koga looked at Kagome with eyes full of betrayal.

"Good bye, Kagome, Inuyasha."

"Later." Inuyasha retorted in an annoyed voice.

"Good bye Koga, God speed."

With that, Koga ran off in his tornado. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and picked her up bridal style.

"I'm glad that's over."

"Me too, Inuyasha."

"Wanna pick up with where we left off?" Kagome blushed. The impact of what they were about to do before that MANGY wolf interrupted them finally hit full force.

"I... uh..." She gulped "Yeah."

Inuyasha waked into the spring once more and put Kagome down. Kagome pulled the towel she was wearing off of her.

"Inuyasha, how do dog demons mate?"

"Well, they... The male bites the female at the nape of the neck after they are united, to show that she is taken." Kagome smiled.

"That's so sweet! And the biting part is kinda sexy... Heh."

"If we mate, I have to bite you, ya know."

"I guessed as much." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and held her close. Kagome took a deep breathe and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is. I was just thinking that your arms are so strong. They're like my castle. Like my own private sanctuary. I love your arms."

"I hope that's not the only thing you love about me."

"No, they're not. I also love your eyes, and how they undo me, how every time you look me square in the eyes, I get this ripping feeling in my stomach that makes me want to spill all of my secrets to you. I want to tell you everything. I also love how your kiss makes my heartbeat go up a thousand times," she buried her face in his neck and he held her tighter. "And how I can't think of anything but you after that, and how you suck all the air out of my lungs by it. I also love how you embrace me, it's so protective, and I feel like there's nothing else in the world, like I'm in a sealed off world. Where no one can reach us and we are alone together in that moment. And your skin, it's perfectly tanned, and how every time I touch it I get an electric shock. And you build, you're muscular, but not too much, you're absolutely perfect in ever way. Your hair, that silver color, it makes you look like a god. And every word you speak makes me want to be even closer to you, to embrace you. Just hearing your voice, or even _thinking _about hearing your voice makes me want to be near you, and to embrace you. Your heartbeat is like music to my ears. I can't even _ponder_ a world without you. Some times I wonder if this is all a sick and twisted dream." She again sighed. "I love you more than life itself, more than air, and more than the blood that courses through my veins. I..." She was cut off by Inuyasha crushing his lips to hers. Kagome instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Inuyasha again pushed her to the rock, and thrust into her.

"Ahuc huuuuuh, mmmm..."she moaned, tears were spilling out of her eyes that were shut tight now.

"Shhhh, shhhhh, It'll be over soon, Kagome, but not right now, I have to mark you."

"Ah-uh, g-go ahead." She said in a shaky voice, eyes still shut tight. Inuyasha liked the nape of her neck, and bit down on her neck, blood flowing out of her new wound that showed she was his property. He quickly licked up the blood, and kissed her forehead sweetly. She opened her eyes and looked at him with admiration, and trust. He smiled back at her with ayes holing the same.

"G-go on, I'll be fine."

"Kagome, before we continue, I want to tell you some thing."

"Y-yes?"

"I-I-I... I love you."

"I love you too." Inuyasha bent down and kissed her lips. He thrust back into her, and she arched her back to give him better access. (A/n: GOD, I am blushing so much right now, this is my first lemon. If any one saw me right now, I would have the most _guilty_ look on my face.)He pumped into her harder, and harder, until they both came, Kagome screaming,

"INUYASHA!" And Inuyasha screaming,

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha collapsed on top of Kagome, both panting hard. The musky scent of they're desire filling their nostrils. Inuyasha looked at his woman, her hair strew about her like a halo. Her face was flushed and her entire body sweaty. Her eyes swimming with lust and desire. Inuyasha smiled at the fact that he could do this to her. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and laid her down on the grass next to the spring. He pulled her up and put his hakama down, using it as a bed sheet. He lied down on top of her chest and put his haori on them as a blanket, and went to sleep as soon as he heard her say,

"I'll love you, forever."

"And I you." The lovers closed their eyes and drifted into a blissful sleep.

OoOoOoO

Back at camp, the four other companions were beginning to worry about Inuyasha and Kagome. Shippo spoke up,

"What do you think they're up to?"

Hahahaha, hope you loved it. Do you think you could give me 10 reviews for the next chapter? Kagome might be pregnant. And what of Kikyo? Ku ku ku ku ku ku, keh keh keh keh keh keh keh keh keh.

Yes, I thoroughly enjoy being evil.


	7. A scar's spawn discovered

Hey my reduhz! Look, i know i asked for ten reviews, but I am sick of asking for them. If you wnat the next chapters for this story, just review, even if I et just one. I don't care. I am going to finish this by the time my bro comes back from Greece. There, I said it. I hope and pray to the Load Awl Mightay that you guys LOVE this chapter to _**death**_. I have been working on it since I posted chapter 6. Again, Hope you LOVE it Just a clue, (A/n : ...) that's an authors note. Those will happen during this story.

* * *

Kagome woke up to the feeling of water on her face. The morning dew had just come. She looked around, and saw that she and Inuyasha hadn't moved from the spot they were since they fell asleep. She tried to get up and find her towel, but was abruptly pulled back down when Inuyasha's arm encircled her waist. She looked back to shoot a glare at him, and found that he was still asleep. _'He looks so at peace in his sleep. I wonder if I should wake him or not. The rest of the gang might be getting worried.'_

And indeed they were. Since the Kagome hadn't come back from the spring, and Inuyasha, well they weren't particularly worried about him. If he had his Tetsuaiga, he'd be fine. But where had the two gotten off to? They decided to find out. They had gotten up at first break of sun, and started to look for the two.

"I think I smell Kagome over there, guys." Shippo yelled back.

"Is Inuyasha with her?" Miroku put in.

"Why would he be?" Sango looked at Miroku's face. He had one of those perverted looks.

"Oh, I can guess." He said.

"Oh, Miroku! Kagome's not that kind of girl!"

Kagome gasped. They were close! She started to shake Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Wake up!" She shook him harder until he grabbed her and made her stop.

"Wha? What's wrong?!"

"The guys are close!"

"Shit! Okay, put on my haori! Fast!"

"Where is it?!"

"I dunno!"

"Put your hakama on!"

"ARGH! Where is everything?"

Inuyasha half put on his hakama and Kagome had just grabbed Inuyasha's haori and began to put it on when Miroku, Sango, and Shippo burst on the scene.

"Gasp! Kagome! Were you committing vile acts with Inuyasha in your absence? Ghastly! And Inuyasha! Taking away a miko's purity? How dare you! A sin I tell you! A sin! And Kagome! What if you get pregnant! We have yet to vanquish Naraku!" Miroku spat out, being his over dramatic self.

"Kagome, what if?" Sango stated.

"Oh, Kagome, I've always wanted a sibling!" Shippo squeeled.

"Kagome! What will we do? What of your miko status? WHAT IF YOU REALLY ARE PREGNANT?"

"AHH! I didn't think about that! We didn't use protection! What happens if I am! What would my mother say! Inuyasha! How long does it take for a half demon baby to be birthed?!"

"What's protection?" Miroku asked.

"Four and a half months. Sometimes five. And calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! WHAT IF I'M PREGNANT?!! School doesn't end for another _six_ months! What will I do with a huge belly?! What will people at school think? I'll tell you! They'll think I'm easy! They'll think I'm a hore! Inuyasha! You idiot! This is all you're fault! I mean, what am I doing here? I'M FIVE HUNDRED FRIGGEN YEARS IN THE PAST! I MIGHT BE PREGNANT WITH AN ARROGANT HALF _DEMON_ S.O.B.'S PUP! I HAVE AN ADOPTED SON, AND WE'RE TRAVELING WITH A PERVERTED BHUDIST MONK AND A _DEMON _SLAYER AND HER NEKO YOKAI! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN! NOT ONCE IN MY LIFE BEFORE I CAME HERE DID I EVEN _COMPREHEND_ THE _POSSIBILITY_ OF TRAVELING WITH YOU GUYS OR ANY OF THIS EVEN BEING IN THE _REALM_ OF POSSIBILITY! WHAT HAVE I DONE?" She looked up at the sky and held her arms up. "TELL ME KAMI, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!!!" (A/n: that was awesome!)

Needless to say, the entire gang was silent.

"I think that was a mood swing." Said Sango.

"Whoa." Miroku whispered. Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "I hope we don't get those every day."

Inuyasha finished putting on his hakama and walked over to Kagome. He turned her to him, and saw the tears brimming on her eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean it." Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace, and she rested her palms on his chest, crying all over his bare chest. Inuyasha pulled back when the tears stopped and put his haori on her like a makeshift kimono.

"C'mon Kagome, we will talk about this during breakfast.And by the way,"

"Yes?"

"Your not easy, it took me two years to finally get you, and you are most definetly NOT a hore."

She chuckled.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I really did need that."

(A/n: what will they discover at breakfast? Stick around and find out!)

The group entered camp again, and everyone sat down around the fire pit. Once every one was settled and the breakfast was ready, Miroku's special recipe for fish, he spoke up,

"Kagome, what are your plans if you are to become pregnant?" He handed her the bowl of fish, frowning at her disgusted face. It didn't smell right.

"I don't feel like eating, sorry." Kagome gasped, and put a hand over her mouth and one on her stomach, clutching it.

"I gotta go!" she yelped in a muffled voice, (A/n: the hand is what makes it muffled)

She ran to the nearest bush with Inuyasha trailing close behind, and spilled out her stomach contents, Inuyasha holding up her hair.

(A/n: AWE! he's alredy in the habit of taking care of his mate like he should when she's preggers!)

As she finished, she said,

"Heh, I think I might be _pregnant_." And fainted.

* * *

I LOVE BEING EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Just gimmie reviews for the next chapter. And tell me if you liked Kagome's outburst.

Naoko


	8. Kagome and Inuyasha's rough day

Hey people, I am sitting here writing this listening to _I ran _by flock of seagulls on You Tube. Awesome song. Here's your eighth chapter.

* * *

Kagome woke up with the most disgusting taste in her mouth, her head swirling and a jumbled feeling in her stomach. 

'_I guess I fainted. Why did I again? OH, MY KAMI! That's right! I had morning sickness!'_

"Aiee! I'm pregnant! Inuyasha! Where are you?" Inuyasha jumped out of a nearby tree.

"What? You're awake? What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha! You idiot!" She slapped him upside the head. "I'm pregnant!"

"...ouch"

"What are we gonna do?"

"I... Don't know?"

"What will I tell my mother?"

"Uh... Inuyasha is dead and I asked him if I could have a piece of him so that he would live on forever in your heart? Maybe?..Heh."

"Uh... I don't think so, but nice try."

"I...Uh... maybe you shouldn't tell her."

"Inuyasha! I could never keep something this big a secret from my mother!"

"Well, then, we'll just go now and tell her."

"Umm... I guess we could," She stood up. "Where are Sango and Miroku?"

"They went to go get some herbs to wake you from your sleep but I guess that's not needed now."

"Did Shippo go with them?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go find them and inform them of our departure to my time."

"Fine by me."

Inuyasha and Kagome set off to find the others after Kagome changed into a different uniform.

"I guess that in a while I won't be able to wear these anymore, will I, Inuyasha."

"Not by how big you'll be!"

"I—HEY! That's not funny! This is serious! You know, you're acting just like you used to before we mated."

"You mean like yesterday?"

"..."

"Ok, let's just go."

**When Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo were found...**

"Kagome! So good to see you're awake! Hello, Inuyasha!"

"Hey Miroku." Said Inuyasha. Miroku had Kilala on his shoulder, sleeping.

"Miroku, where are Sango and Shippo?"

"Over there." He pointed to his left, and there was Shippo, standing on Sango's shoulder, picking cherries from a tree.

"Sango, Shippo!"

"Hiya, Kagome!"

"Hello, Kagome," She paused. "So you're pregnant? How does it feel?"

"It's weird... I mean... To think of it, there's another living, breathing,... well, not breathing, yet...but there's a living thing inside of me... I don't know exactly how to put it... Or how I feel... Let's discuss this another time. Like the next time we go to the hot spring. Okay?"

"That's fine. But what do you mean by next time? Why not now?"

"Oh, well I'm going to go to my era, to give the news to my family."

"Good luck, Kagome."

"Thanks, I'll need it.Inuyasha, let's go."

Inuyasha and Miroku stopped conversing, and Miroku gave Inuyasha a pat on the back.

"Bye, man."

"See ya later." Miroku said.

Kagome tried to jump on Inuyasha's back, but he stopped her.

"I can't hold you like that now that you're pregnant. It might hurt the pup."

"Oh, so how you gonna..." she was cut off as he abruptly picked her up bridal style.

"Like this. This way I can see you're beautiful face the entire way."

**Two hours later at the well...**

"We're here Kagome, You can wake up now."

"Uh wha huh? We're here?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha let Kagome down and watched her stretch.

" 'yawn' Ahh,.. I'm so tired," Kagome stretched so that her arms reached upwards. Inuyasha looked at her stomach, which had the tiniest bump. He put out a hand to touch it. "Hey what are you..." He cut her off.

"Look." Kagome did as instructed and looked at her belly. It had a bump!

"Oh," She squealed, "My first sign of pregnancy!" She jumped into Inuyasha's arms, who gladly welcomed her.

"I can't wait to tell her!" Kagome jumped down the well and Inuyasha soon followed.

Kagome was welcomed by the well with a familiar blue light up until her feet met the hard ground of her era.

Inuyasha again picked Kagome up and jumped out of the well. Inuyasha set her down, and they both walked out of the well house. Kagome and Inuyasha briefly stood around looking at the blossoming Sakura trees.

"Ah... So nice." She said.

"C'mon. Let's go inside."

**I would stop here, but I just wanna finish this story in the next two or more chapters. So I'll continue.**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the house, and Kagome spoke up,

"Mom, Grandpa, Souta, I'm home! I've got big news!" just then Kagome's mom, walked into the living room where they now were.

"Oh, hello Kagome dear, what brings you home?"

"Get Souta and Gramps first. I have **big **news."

**When everyone was together in the living room,...**

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting side by side on the couch holding hands, and looking in front of them to Kagome's family.

"Well, Kagome, what is it that you wanted to say?" Souta asked.

"I, Uh,.. Inuyasha and I are mated."

"Oh! Kagome! What wonderful news!" Her mother squealed.

"By demon terms?" Gramps asked, knowing very well what it would mean if they were.

"Yes, gramps, we are."

"YOU! YOU TOOK AWAY HER PURITY!" He pointed a hasty finger at Inuyasha.

"Gramps! Don't yell at my mate like that!"

"Kagome dear, what is he talking about?"

"I'll tell you! Inuyasha and Kagome committed themselves to each other bodily!" Gramps yelled.

"So does that mean you had sex, sis?"

"_Yeah_..."

"Kagome, are you pregnant because of this?"

"_Yeah_..."

"Kagome! I... I guess nothing can be done," Mrs. Higurashi rubbed her temples. "I guess I'll have to drop you from school."

"Cool, mom! Can I dropout too?"

"No, Souta, You can't."

"Awe, man!"

"When did this happen?"

"Last night." Inuyasha cut in.

"And you already know you're pregnant?"

"Look." Kagome lifted up her shirt.

"Oh, my dear, a baby's bump," Squealed Mrs. Higurashi. "I can't wait to go get clothes, and strollers, and baby booties, and, oooh, this is just tooooo much!"

"Mom, it seems you're more excited about this then me!"

"Kagome dear, would you like to go shopping now?"

"I guess. It would be fun to go shopping for the first time in a while."

"Inuyasha, would you like to come?"

"Sure."

**After Kagome and Inuyasha were dressed...**

Inuyasha was wearing a nice pair of washed out jeans and a red under armor shirt with his hair pulled down in a low shoulder length pony tail, with a red Nike hat atop his head and black leather puma sneakers on his feet. _'He looks kinda sexy. That shirt shows off his muscles and well defined chest, and abs... What am I?A giddy school girl? Stop it, Kagome!' _She thought.

"What'cha looking' at?" Inuyasha asked, with a totally confused look on his face.

'_He's so innocent. Well, he can't be too innocent considering what had to be done to create this.'_ She looked down at her bump and looked up at Inuyasha,

"Nothing."

"Inuyasha looked at her, she was wearing a baby blue summer dress that went to her knees, where pink frilly lace was strewn wildly at the hem. Also wearing tan summer sandals. _'It makes her look so elegant and beautiful.'_

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"N-Nothing."

**At the shopping plaza... (A/n: shopping PLAZA, not mall.)**

"Well, Inu, what'cha think?"

"It's big, I'll give it that." Just then, Kagome heard voices.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Kagome turned around at the sound of her name being called, and saw her friends, Ami, Rika, and Ayumi, running towards her in their uniforms. (A/n: I don't know all of their names so deal.)

"Kagome, how've you been?"

"Who is that guy?" They totally bombarded her with questions.

"Kagome, you look pregnant!"

"HUH? SHE'S PREGNANT?" They all screamed in unison.

"Yes, she is." Inuyasha proudly stated.

"KAGOME! Who's the father?" Inuyasha anime style fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha." She said.

"Who's Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked.

"Him." Kagome pointed to the man next to her with anime pulse points on his head.

"Oh ho ho, Inuyasha, I'm sorry we didn't recognize you earlier." Apologized Ayumi.

"You're the father?" Asked Rika.

"When did this happen?" Piped Ami.

"Two months ago." Stated Inuyasha, who knew very well of the life cycles of unborn human babies. He was trying to cover for Kagome. He knew that human babies don't show thier bump untill about two months. Not one day like it had been for them.

"Wow, Kagome. So how was the sex?" This time it was Kagome who was expected to fall to the ground anime style. Yet, she didn't. It was Inuyasha, again.

"Amazing..." She said with eyes clouded with memories of that night. Although this was a huge boost to Inuyasha's ego, he still thought the question to be a little _too_ private.

After a little more shopping, and being bombarded with too many questions, Inuyasha and Kagome decided enough was enough.

"I'm tired, Inu." Kagome pouted.

"I guess it's time to get home." He said.

"Inuyasha," Rika started, "You are being so kind and expected father like, and it's so cute."

"Thanks, and I am one," He said. "Ayumi, Rika, Ami, it's been a pleasure. But I'm afraid we have to go."

"Good bye Inuyasha and Kagome." Rika said.

"Bye Kags, Inu." Ami smiled softly after her good bye.

"Bye Kags, oh, and Inuyasha," Ayumi started.

"Yes?"

"Take care of our Kagome."

"With my life." He said.

'_That's happened on more than one occasion, if memory serves me.' _Though the mother-to-be.

Inuyasha and Kagome made it over to the Italian restaurant were Kagome's Mom said she would be waiting.

"How was all of your shopping, guys?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in a sweet tone.

"Well." Kagome said.

"Let's go home and we can look at what you bought there."

**Back at the shrine...**

Inuyasha and Kagome just finished showing all of the baby goodies they had bought at the plaza, and they just got into Kagome's room. Kagome made a leap for her bed. As she landed she moaned,

"Ah,... A _real _mattress, this feels so good." Inuyasha sat next to her, and started to take her dress off.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" She squealed, trying to stop him.

"Getting you out of your dress, so you can put your p.j.'s on."

"Oh," she said. Inuyasha pulled the dress over her head, and laid her down when she put the p.j.'s on.

"Inu, do you want to wear a big t-shirt of mine to bed?"

"Uh,... sure."

"K, I'll get it for you." Kagome got up and went to her dresser and fished out a tee that she used to pretend was a dress because of how it fit her.

"Here you go." Inuyasha stood up and started to take off his clothes. When he finished Kagome handed him the tee and he slipped it on with ease. Inuyasha jumped back onto Kagome's bed and she went to her door and shut off the lights. She then went to her bed and snuggled in with Inuyasha.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said as he snaked an arm around her waist, coveting the bump.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." And with that the two mates drifted off to sleep, where they dreamed of being in each others' arms, even though they were in reality.

* * *

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I am so Fcking tired of typing! I am so frustrated! I hope you're happy! This is the LONGEST chapter I have ever posted!**

**(Falls asleep crying) **

**Tell me what you thought of each event!**

**Naoko**


	9. Kikyo is finnaly put to rest

Hey people, this is the 9th chapter. I am sooo deliciously happy. I have 40 reviews for this thing! Sure I had hoped it would come to this, but I never thought it would. YAY!!!! Thank you! This chapter is dedicated to Anime-Moon-girl16 'cause she gave me an idea for this chapter. All she said was, _"I wonder what Kikyo will do." _That is the inspiration I got. So this chapter is dedicated to her!

Here goes!

* * *

Kagome woke up when Inuyasha tapped lightly on her shoulder.

"Kagome, my love, wake up."

"Hnnn?" she moaned.

"We have to go back today." She sighed.

"Okay. Lets take a shower first."

Kagome slowly got out of bed and stretched. As she did this, her shirt rode up her stomach.

"Kagome! You're bump got bigger!" Kagome looked down at her belly. GASP!

"You're right! It _looks_ like I'm pregnant now, before I'd have to point out! Oh, it is so kawaii!"

"I can't believe you think a bump is kawaii, most think it makes them look ugly."

Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha gulped.

"Am I _supposed_ to think that I'm ugly?"

"N-No! I never said that!"

"That's what you implied."

"I didn't mean it!"

She glared at him again. What she said next was in a cold manner.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"O-okay."

Inuyasha had never admitted it and never will, but Kagome is the ONLY human he fears. And for that reason you just read.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the well and they made their way to Kaede's village. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and they both kept on walking. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw his smirk of satisfaction. She was about to turn away when,

Kagome p.o.v.

"Die Kagome!" Kikyo's arrow flies in out of nowhere. Inuyasha grabs me and jumps out of the arrow's path just in time. I look down and try to survey the area around me and figure out where Kikyo was.

"Kikyo, you stupid whore! How dare you try to kill my mate!" He yelled. I was surprised at his sudden words to her. Inuyasha looked at me and said,

"Kagome, can you stay safe for me?" He looked at me like he didn't know if he was going to live through this.

"Y-yes." I said, with tears brimming on my eyes.

"I love you." I slapped him. He gave me the most hurt look in the world.

"Don't act like that! You are Inuyasha, son of the taiyoukai InuTaisho, the great dog demon of the lands of the west. You _will_ come out alive in this fight!" He smiled at me and rubbed my bump.

"I'll be back then." He jumped down from the branch we were perched in to face Kikyo.

"Kikyo, this is the day I put your soul to rest." He cracked his knuckles.

"Ha, _you_, kill _me_?"

"Obviously, if memory serves you right, I have, once."

"That was Naraku, and you know it."

"Took you long enough."

"Enough talk." She notched an arrow on her bow.

"I agree." I watched in awe of these two former lovers. I don't know about anyone else, but I don't ever think that I could kill my first love. Considering that he _is_ my mate. But, that's not my point.

Kikyo's arrow flew straight towards Inuyasha's handsome face. _'Not the right time to think of that stuff, Kagome.'_ I was pushed out of my daze when I saw Inuyasha catch the arrow between his two fingers only inches away from his face. I was aghast.

Inuyasha jumped into the air. Kikyo notched an arrow and shot it at Inuyasha. He dodged it midair and pounced her. His claws slashed her shoulder in the same spot Naraku's Inuyasha had those 50 years ago. She screamed as she fell to the ground. Inuyasha looked at his claws, they were brimmed with grave soil.

"I heard that you were made of soil, and felt it too. But, I never really knew. Your body is just a false imitation of one."

Her body was spent. Little did either know the way to kill the undead was to kill them the same way they had died.

"Danm you, Inuyasha."

"Bye." Inuyasha and I watched as her body crumpled into grave soil. Inuyasha jumped back into the tree and picked me up and we ascended to the ground.

"Let's go back to the village and get Kaede. I'm sure she'll want to bury Kikyo's remains."

"Sure." I said.

**After Kikyo's remains were put back in the grave... Normal P.o.v.**

"Inuyasha, thank ye for giving my sister her eternal rest."

"Well, I figured since her first eternal rest was only fifty years, I'd give her a good one."

"Inuyasha that was a good thing to do."

"Feh."

Inuyasha and Kagome headed down the steps with Kaede and made their way to her hut and met Sango and Miroku in it.

"Hi, guys, where's Shippo?"

"He's playing with a village girl."

"Oh, ok."

"Kagome, why don't you and I go to a hot spring? You promised!"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Kagome got out her bathing supplies and Sango and she headed down to the spring.

"Kagome, how did your family feel about your pregnancy?"

"Oh, my grandfather was ready to ring Inuyasha's neck, my mother was hoping he or she had Inuyasha's ears, and Souta was hoping he was gonna be able to take the kid to the mall sometime to get some video games."

"How did he know he was gonna be a boy?"

"An Inu yokai's first born is somehow always a boy. That's just how it goes."

"Oh, but if you didn't know what "it" was going to be, what would you want?"

"A boy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just hope he looks like his father. His father _is _the most gorgeous man I've ever met."

"Heh. If I were pregnant I guess I'd want a boy, too."

* * *

Well, that's your ninth chapter. The tenth chapter will be the last and Final, and I'll say it now. There will be NO sequel. I have to finish my other story, _Return to me once again_. And when I finish that, I will start my other fic, _Kagome: kidnapped and sold into slavery_. Again, the next chapter for_ Cherished Scars _will be the last.

Naoko


	10. Finale and the birth of the two

"Talking"

'_Thinking.'_

(A/n) -Author's note

Well, in the long run I have had a great time writing this story, although it hasn't gone the way I hoped it would... Well, I hope you like this chapter, the last one, and I would like you to give me a review for the **entire story** in your review for this chapter.

Here's the format I would appreciate it being in...

Chapter 1-blah blah ramble

Chapter 2- blabidy blah blah

Chapter 3-Doesn't need a review, it's an author's note

Chapter 4-Kifigle blah ramble on and on

Chapter 5-review review review blah

Chapter 6- etc, etc, etc.

That's how I would like to see it. It may be work, but it would be extremely helpful...

Depressed sigh Here goes...long and depressed sigh OOH! One more thing, don't ask for a sequel because I'm not going to write one. Sorry, I just wanna write my other stories that I've been waiting to do... Oo stares into space

O blinks What was I doing again? OH YEAH!!!!!

Here's a special thanks to ALL of my reviewers-

Inuyasha-Xtreme

Inuyasha.and.Kagome.4eva.554

Redrum for ssecnirp

Koga's Archi

Chris Tomerlin

SugarPlumFairy17

Anime-moon-girl16

Inu16Kags

Alchemist Astrid

Captive24

BiggestInuyashaFanEver

MercuryAshlingPrincess

Kikyo Hater 01

Fliengdolphine

Platapuss

Teeny1217

Sango2244

MizuSenjo

Cheyly

And finally to my worst reviewer, Ygfi, although that was the worst review, and ONLY bad review, pats self on back thank you. I appreciate the feed-back. (sp?). If I forgot to write your pen name up here, please **_PRIVATE MESSAGE_** me. Don't put that inside your review. Thank you all. If it weren't for your constant support, this story would have a 0.0001 chance of ever being updated. Gives all of you hugs

Cherished Scars... Chapter 10-finalized

* * *

**5 months later...**

The battle raged on. Naraku's minions were closing in from every side and the entire gang, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, (the two had mated between the five months) and Jaken, were trying they're best to fight them off. Kagome was shooting her holy arrows, and wearing miko robes similar to Kikyo's, but instead of red pants, they were a Mediterranean blue, with arm sleeves that were skin tight, and landed at her wrists ; Inuyasha using the Wind Scar, Sango throwing her boomerang, Miroku opening the hell hole in his hand, Shippo throwing his foxfire, Koga kicking ass (no, I'm serious, he really was) Ayame punching the shit out of demons, Sesshomaru, stoic as ever, using his whip of light, and Jaken using the fire power of his staff of two heads.

In a while, Kagome was getting really restless. She had a _huge_ baby bump for Kami's sake! And she though she was starting to get contractions! She used her anger towards these demons in her arrow. She notched an arrow in her bow and concentrated all of her anger into it.

"Go away you stupid demons!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and fired her arrow. It purified most of the demons and cleared a path straight to Naraku. Inuyasha looked back in shock at Kagome, and then ran towards Naraku, and the others did the same. But, Kagome fell to the ground, shaking in pain. She screamed, closed her eyes tight, and clutched her baby bulge. Yet no one heard her. In an instant, her miko/maternal instincts kicked in, and her eyes held a pinkish and eerie glow. In a flash of light, she subconsciously erected a barrier, protecting her offspring.

In that instant, Inuyasha felt a twinge of pain and looked straight to Kagome, who seemed to be in labor.

"Kagome!" He screamed. Kagome opened her eyes at the sound of her mate's voice, and looked to where it came from.

"I-Inuyasha... Help." She gasped out between breathes. She clutched her bump as another contraction came and again shut her eyes tight; tears free falling down her face, to her chin where they fell off, landing on her bump and rolling to the ground. Inuyasha watched in horror.

'_Kagome, I will as soon as I can. I'm sorry.' _Inuyasha turned to Naraku and charged to him, determined to end this as soon as possible, wanting his mate a safe delivery and not wanting his son to enter the world in the middle of a battle.

"Die Naraku!" He swung his Tetsuaiga above his head and brought it down in an attempt to create the wind scar. The attack flew to Naraku at great speed, killing other demons along the way, catching Naraku off guard while he was fighting off Sango's boomerang. The wind scar tore him to pieces, and he was still alive, and regenerated almost immediately.

'_Danm him.'_ Inuyasha thought. "Miroku! See if you can use your wind tunnel!"

"I can't! The samaiosho are too close! Look for yourself!"

'_Danm, he's right.'_

Inuyasha again charged to Naraku and dodged his tentacles before shouting,

"**_Adamant Barrage_**!" Sending pieces of adamant (A/n: For those of you who _don't_ know, adamant is another word for diamond. The attack is also called "Kongosouha"... at least I think that's how you spell it...) flying to where Naraku's heart was though to be. Instead, It again tore him to pieces. This time, he was slower to regenerate. No one noticed Kagome coming up from behind. Sesshomaru ran to Naraku and with drew his tojikin, and sending his dragon strike to him, Inuyasha joining in, sending another wind scar, Sango throwing her boomerang, Miroku-his wards, Jaken using his staff of two heads, and Koga putting himself in front of Ayame to protect her, and throwing the sword at his hip, for he could not kick Naraku without getting in the crossfire, and Shippo shooting his fox fire at him. In a few seconds, all of their attacks dissipated. They looked upon Naraku, who was extremely weakened by all of their attempts to kill him. He was resilient. He lived through all of their attacks. But he was hanging by a thread. A very thin thread.

What no one expected was Kagome standing up and putting less than six inches of separation between her and the weakened and evil hanyou. Kagome had her eyes still shut tight, and tears never stopped falling. She clutched her belly, a large contraction assaulting her senses. She fell to the ground, now three inches between her knees and Naraku's body.

"Kagome! Get away from him!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome opened her eyes; they still held their eerie pink glow. She turned to meet Inuyasha's gaze, and he flinched. The power and pain in her eyes told him not to make any false moves. He took it as a hint to stay put. She again turned to Naraku, tears never ceasing to fall from her face. Naraku looked in horror at her, her aura was stronger than Kikyo's, maybe even Midoriko's, but he wouldn't know, he hadn't been alive when she was around.

Kagome's tears took on her eyes' pink glow, falling to the ground and landing on the pieces of Naraku's flesh that was scattered everywhere. As her eerie pink tears fell to his flesh, it seemed to burn his body. But what it was really doing was purifying it.

'_Imagine,' _Miroku thought to himself, _'She is so powerful that even her tears hold the power of purification...utterly amazing.'_ This was the thought that ran through everyone's head. Kagome screamed as another contraction hit her like a hurricane. With her eyes closed tight and one hand clutching her stomach while tears still falling from her face and purifying Naraku's flesh, she out stretched one hand and put it on Naraku's heart, which had separated from his body with help from Inuyasha and his comrade's attacks. In a second, the sky that was once slightly cloudy became engulfed by storm clouds that held the darkest of all of black's many shades. Out of nowhere, a _pink_ bolt of lightening fell from the sky to land on Naraku's heart. Naraku screamed in pain as his body was being electrified by the miko lightening bolt. Sesshomaru though to himself,

'_This is the biggest display of power this Sesshomaru has ever seen. What a strange creature this girl is.'_

Then, in a flash, Naraku's body disappeared. When the light was gone, Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome lying on the ground, her whole body racked with shivers. Inuyasha and everyone except Sesshomaru ran over to her.

She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha hovering over her. She clutched her stomach as another contraction hit. It took a minuet for the pain to cease. She gasped.

"Inuyasha... My water broke!"

"Shit! What we gonna do?" He picked Kagome up bridal style, and was going to run off and,

"Inuyasha, there's no time to run to Kaede's. I'll have to give birth here." Inuyasha nodded. HE noticed a nearby cave and ran in there with everyone behind him. When they were all in there Kagome said, "Sango, try and find some warm water. Miroku, p..." She paused, and more tears fell from her face, pain temporarily ending her ability to talk. "please find some cloths." The two were about to go and do Kagome's biding, when she asked,

"Guys, wait... Would you like to be the Godparents?" Sango squealed.

"Of course we would!" and ran off with Miroku running behind her. Inuyasha took off his haori and laid it on the ground and set Kagome on it. Inuyasha then left and got Ayame for extra help in the labor process.

**After 4 hours of Labor...**

Inuyasha paced back and forth in the forest that was near the cave as his mate was in labor. The only thing he could hear was his mate screaming out in pain. Then, he heard the cries of a baby.

"It's a boy!" Sango happily screamed. Inuyasha ran back to the cave, only to see Kagome holding a baby in her arms, wrapped in his haori. He smiled and ran to her side.

"He's _so _small." He said. It looked like a baby version of Inuyasha. It had his nose, his amber eyes, his silver hair, and his silver doggie ears.

"He looks just like you... His ears are so kawaii!" Kagome moved her hand to his ears and softly stroked them. And earning in response a coo from her mini Inu.

"What should we name him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inukai." She said.

"I like it." Inuyasha said. Kagome gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Another ones coming! Gah!"

"I- I – SANGO! ANOTHER ONE'S COMING! GET IN HERE!" Sango burst into the cave and ran to Kagome and bent down to her legs.

"Open up, Kagome." Kagome opened up, and sure enough, there was a baby's head. "Okay, Kagome, push."

"I should leave." Inuyasha said.

"No! Don't go." Kagome said. Inuyasha regained his position by his love's side. He took the baby from her and gave it to Ayame to hold. He put out his hand for Kagome to hold, and she held it with so much force Inuyasha though he was going to loose his hand in her grip.

"Push! Push! Push! Push! Push! Push! Push! Push! Push! Push! Push! Push! Push! Push! Push! Push!"

"AHHHH!"

"Waaaaah!"

"AH! MY HAND!"

"It's a girl!" Sango happily screeched.

Kagome was short of breath and her eyes were half closed.

(A/n: Are they half open, or half closed? lol)

Sango handed the baby to Kagome, Who looked at the girl with love in her eyes. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand, and he gave a sigh of relief at this.

"She is smaller than Inukai."

"What do you expect," She said in a soft murmur. "She is a baby."

"We should name her Aiuka." (A/n: pronounced I-oo-ka)

"It sounds _so_ sweet. I love it." The baby girl looked like her mother, except that she had her father's ears, yet they were silver and she had her mother's blue eyes and her ebony hair.

**10 years later... **

"Papa! Behind you!" The young boy shouted at his father who looked no older than nineteen.

The young man sheathed his sword and came down upon the demon. His attack blasted the demon into oblivion.

"That was cool, Papa."

"Inukai, I'll teach you it some day, but that's after you're done with your demon slaying lessons with Sango."

"But that's not for six more seasons! That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war."

"I am not in love, and there is no war going on!"

"Those events will happen no matter how you wish, you know that."

"What ever."

"Don't you what ever me! Now help me take this carcass to Miroku to be burned."

"Okay."

Inukai helped his father bring the carcass to Miroku. And on the way the two met his little sister, who was picking flowers.

"Hi Aiuka!" He chirped.

"Hey Inukai!" She ran over to give him a hug, and then her father, who wore the robe of the fire rat.

The three walked back to the village that they're parents and Godparents had created.

As they entered the village, the father went to Miroku. Meanwhile, the two children ran over to their mother, who looked not a day over seventeen.

"Hi sweetheart! How was your kill with father?" She gave her son a hug, and then her daughter.

"It was cool Mama! He was all like WHOOSH! And the demon was like, AHHHH! And I was like, Papa, LOOK BEHIND YOU! It was the best!"

"Sounds dangerous. Aiuka, what were you doing today?"

"I picked these flowers for you, Mama." She handed her mother the lilies.

"Oh, Aiuka, lilies. How did you know they were my favorite?"

"On St. White's day he gave you them and you said they were your favorite so I remembered."

"How sweet." She said, and walked off to where their father was.

"Hey Kagome." He said.

"Hello Inuyasha." She replied back.

"I'm so proud of Inukai. He will be a great warrior some day."

"And Aiuka is becoming to be quite the young lady." She said.

"I wonder when we should let them marry."

"Not until the both of them are ready will we marry them off. And it won't be arranged, it will be by choice."

"Hey, don't look at me, I never said anything about arranged marriages."

"I know, but I'm just saying."

The two retired to their hut and Kagome got the fire ready while Inuyasha went out and hunted for their evening meal.

Fin

* * *

(Shoots off fireworks) 

Cookies for everyone to celebrate the end! Here's some fruit punch, too!

How was it? I hope you liked the battle scene. I thought it was cool! It took me like and hour to decide on the names... I had an amazing time writing this story. I hope that you all enjoyed it!

Naoko


End file.
